


Are we human ?

by panicbells



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Softness, at first, but - Freeform, honestly i’m not very good at tags, it’s soft, then there’s some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicbells/pseuds/panicbells
Summary: Mycroft was never the sort of person to help anyone but when he saw the man standing in the rain, suitcases at his feet and tears running down his face, he felt an unusual pull at his heart that urged him to help the man. But just this once mind.





	1. Chapter 1

When authors write "sadness flashed through their eyes" I never understood, I never comprehended how an emotion could flash through someone's eyes. I had never, in my 35 years of living, witnessed it. That was until I saw sadness flash through his eyes and I instantly understood, to my grand regret.

 

—

 

My car stopped at a red light and I looked round at my surroundings bordem taking over my mind. The rain was beating down and people were rushing with umbrellas, newspapers or jackets thrown over their heads in an attempt to get away from the harsh weather. Everyone was rushing around apart from one man. That one man was standing absolutely still on the street corner making no effort to sheild himself from the rain. 

Now that I paid more attention to him I noticed the luggage at his feet, the slight tremour in his legs and his soaked clothes that clung to his body.  
Just as my car was about to start I felt an overwhelming urge that pushed me to call out to my driver, instructing him to stay put.

I stood infront of the man, rain beating down on my umbrella and an unknown feeling running through my body.

"Excuse me Sir ?" 

He looked up at me his dark brown eyes were red, either he was high or crying. I figured it was the latter.

"I was wondering if you would care to join me, for, please excuse any offence, but you look in no shape to be looking for lodgings and you seem rather...err...under the weather." 

One of his eyebrows raised and he squinted at me, as if trying to find anything but honesty.

"Why ?" 

I was taken aback, that question certainly wasn't one I was expecting. 

"I'm sorry but...why what ?" 

"Why do you want me to join you ?"  
He elaborated the seemingly obvious question.

"Oh...erm, well as I said before you don't seem in any shape to-" 

"I know that. But why did you approach me ? No one else has because no one cares, so why do you care Mr.-?" 

His voice was getting louder and more abrupt with every word. 

'It's just pent up anger, it's not directed at you.' I tried to reassure myself although the man's deffensive stance perssuaded me otherwise. 

"Holmes. Mycroft Holmes, but you can call me Mycroft" I added, finishing his sentence quietly.

I could feel the tension between us and I was at a loss for words, a first for me. Although he was right, why did I care ? 

"Look...I'm sorry I snapped I just," he ran a hand through his messy hair "I'm angry. No, not at you don't worry." He offered me a small smile noticing my relief. "I'm tired, sad and soaking wet. Forgive me but I was more than shocked. Nobody has stopped to talk to me in the two hours I've been here. It doesn't help that you don't look like 'nobody'. I mean," he gestured to my suit, "you look like you just came out of a meeting with the queen!" He chuckled looking up at me. 

I smiled softly at him relief flooding my mind and my confidence reappearing when it became clear he wasn't angry at me.

"Well, you never know who you're going to meet Mr.-" I faltered, realising I didn't know his name. 

"Lestrade. Gregory Lestrade, but you can call me Greg"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first chapters are quite short! But, they do get longer and action does happen i promise (at some point)

I helped Gregory put his luggage in the boot and grabbed a blanket for him before getting in the car.   
The drive home was quiet and all you could hear were chattering teeth. Fortunately once we arrived the rain had stopped and the sun reappeared giving my house a ethereal glow. 

Gregory looked up at the building before looking back at me 

"Which flat is yours ? I'm hoping it's near the ground floor because I'm not a grand fan of lifts and I don't fancy-" 

"Flat ? Gregory this is my house" I cut him off a small smile tugging at my lips. 

His expresion was unbeatable and I couldn't help but chuckle softly as he gapped at the house. 

He shook his head looking back at me. 

"Who has a house like this ? Well you obviously.." He mumbled. "I suppose I should have guessed I mean you have got a chauffeur." He rolled his eyes. "Damn this house must be worth more than what I earn in a year." He chuckled, "What do you even do that means you can afford a house like this ?" 

I sighed softly knowing this question would come up eventually.

I opened the front door and decided to ignore his question, "Please come in, make yourself at home, there are drinks in the fridge if you wish." I added letting my porter look after the bags. 

Gregory nodded before slipping his shoes off and walking round the ground floor. 

"Mycroft ?" I looked round and saw him looking at me, the blanket drapped round his shoulders. "I didn't say it before but thanks, a lot." He grinned drumming his fingers on the polished bannister.

"It's fine Gregory, really, I don't mind and I need the company anyways" I replied smiling back at him. He padded over handing me the damp blanket.

"Can I use your shower ?" He asked before adding "And maybe burrow some of your clothes ? My bags aren't exactly warterproof..." He trailed off looking guilty.

I nodded, walking towards the stairs, making sure he was follwing me, "This way." I stated as I made my way upstairs. 

I was finally alone. I didn't mind Gregory being here, it's just that I didn't have much time to think. I had made a rash decision and now I had a man I knew nothing about showering in my bathroom. 

"That hasn't happened in a long time," I mused, "a stranger in my shower." I chuckled softly although I had plenty of questions to ask this stranger. 

I shrugged my jacket off, leaving me in my waistcoat and shirt as I started to make dinner. I hummed softly as I busied myself over the stove. 

"There we go." I mumbled as I looked at the end result on the plates quite proud of myself. 

Just as I set the food down on the table I saw Gregory come down the stairs wearing a pair of my tracksuit trousers and one of my rare T-Shirts. 

After dinner he refused my offer for a cup of tea and took a scotch instead. We sat on my sofa a peaceful silence surrounding us. A peaceful silence I was dying to break with my questions. He must have sensed me looking at him for he cocked his head to one side and asked, 

"What's the matter ?" 

"I was just wondering...Excuse me if you think I'm prying, but why were you standing on a street corner with your luggage ?" I questioned looking down, suddenly very interested by the swirls of tea in my cup. 

"Oh..." His smile dropped, "You have the right to know really, I mean you have welcomed me into your house." 

I nodded slowly not sure what to expect. 

"My wife, she...ah...she kicked me out, I'm not really upset about that, it's just that we've got two kids together and...I just...I miss 'em. They weren't home when I left so I didn't even get to say goodbye.." His hands were shaking and I could tell he was trying his best not to cry. 

I placed my hand on his forearm in an attempt to comfort him.

"I don't want to dictate what you should or shouldn't do but I think it would be wise if you went to bed then maybe if you phoned her in the morning ? Try and sort something out in the friendliest way you can ? You can invite her over if you wish, face to face is always better than on the phone." I proposed watching as Gregory gulped and nodded slowly.

"I guess you're right," he sighed running a hand over his face, "it's stupid to say but...I'm sorta scared of her..I don't know what she'll do to get her own back.." He mumbled shaking his head. 

"You should get some sleep Gregory, you'll need it if you really want to do this tomorrow" I advised, getting up and taking his glass and my cup into the kitchen. 

"You'll stay near by when she comes won't you ?" He asked, his voice wavering. 

We walked up the stairs slowly sparing small glances at each other. 

"Of course I will, I don't want her to break any of my belongings now do I ?" I reassured him. "Goodnight Gregory, sleep well." I smiled at him once more before we parted at the top of the stairs each going our different ways.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! Most of these chapters are un-beta’d so i’m vv sorry abt that!

I woke up early as per usual and made my way downstairs, a yawn forcing it's way past my lips. Grabbing a coffee and a pastry I settled down on the sofa before turning the tv on. 

"Nothing better than trashy TV on a sunday morning," I mused, flicking through the channels until I found something that caught my attention. 

The process of eating, drinking coffee and watching TV was delightfully mind-numbing and I jumped, coffee spilling onto my trousers, when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. 

"Jesus christ," I mumbled looking round spotting Gregory who smile sheepishly at me. 

"Not used to having people around ?" He asked hovering in the doorway. 

"No," I replied, "Well not people who stick around until the next morning at least." A small smirk tugged at my lips as his eyes widened. "Now now, don't just stand there, grab some pastries, get coffee and come and sit down." I chuckled, waving my hand and gesturing towards the kitchen. 

Gregory sat down on the sofa a mug of coffee in his hand and three pastries balancing on his thigh.

"You know you could have taken a plate." I commented, glaring at the crumbs littering my sofa. 

He shrugged before answering "Yeah 'suppose so but I didn't really want to rummage around in your cupboards." He grinned licking the crumbs off his fingers. "By the way did you make these they're bloody good!" He took a bite of his croissant as if to prove a point and I shook my head grinning. 

"Of course I didn't make them don't be absurd Gregory," I rolled my eyes before adding, "My housekeeper, Mr.McGrath made them this morning like he always does." 

Gregory chuckled shaking his head, "I can't believe I'm staying in a mansion with someone who has a housekeeper that makes him pastries every morning." He gulped down his coffee before setting his mug on the table. 

Once I realised he wasn't going to put it on a placemat I had to fight an impulse to move it. A fight I lost. 

"Really ?" His voice rang out incredulous. 

"Otherwise it'll leave a stain on the wood and..." I explained trailing off when I heard laughter from the other man. I rolled my eyes before averting my gaze towards the TV. 

"Whatcha watching ?"  Gregory asked as he fiddled nervously with his phone.

"Something about ghosts in the uk," I responded, "you know that you and your wife won't be able to sort things out if you two don't meet." I mentioned, pointing at his phone. 

"What exactly am I supposed to say ?" He retorted, "Oh hey we need to talk about divorce so lets met at this strangers house." he exclaimed "Yeah she'll like that." 

"That's exactly what you're going to tell her. Although you should mention that I'm sending her a car." I replied already dialling my driver's number.

A few hours later, Gregory, his wife and I were sitting in my office a deafening silence around us. My eyes flicked from her to him, her body language showed repulsion and hatred while his showed defeat and sadness. 

"I should probably leave you two to it." I stated getting up from behind my desk and making my way towards the door. "If you need anything I'll be downstairs." I added before making my departure. 

I was used to unwelcoming situations although this one was way different for a reason I could not grasp. I fell into a chair in my conference room and turned on the computer watching the altercation in my office. 

"No Greg no!" His wife exclaimed throwing her hands up in despair "I don't need or want your money! I just want you to leave me alone!" 

"But Carol! What about the kids!" 

"What about them ? You can still see them, once every two weeks for two days." Carol replied her answer obviously preplanned. 

I rolled my eyes realising she had it all planned. I didn't want to meddle because it was Gregory's problem not mine, I was only a stranger that Gregory was staying with. Nothing more, nothing less. 

"No! Carol that's everything I own! Give me more than three days!" Gregory exclaimed getting up suddenly. 

"No. Greg, I can't have your stuff cluttering up the house and anyways it looks like you've got plenty of room here." She sneered, god I hated that woman. Indeed, I had only known her for less than a day but her attitude was more than enough for me to judge her by. 

"Come on Carol don't be like that!" Gregory pleaded, but she just shook her head. 

"I'm sorry Greg but that's the way it is." She got up brushing her dress down.   
"Three days Gregory, three days." And with that she left. 

I lent back in my chair gaping at what had just happened, although I could clearly see he was better off without her. 

"She's gone." I glanced up and saw Gregory standing in the doorway. "I've got three days to get my stuff." 

"I know," I replied "you can store it here for the moment there is loads of rooms, empty rooms upstairs." 

"Thank you so much. Hang on a minute, how do you know ?" He asked grabbing a chair and sitting next to me. 

"I have the room on camera. You didn't really think I was going to leave you two alone in my office ?" I queried shutting down the computer and making a move to get up but his arm stopped me. 

"Wait...Mycroft..we need to talk.." He stammered. I raised an eyebrow and retook my position at the table, glancing over at the door as I saw the shadows move.

"I'm sorry but can we talk over dinner tonight ? I've got a quite pressing matter I need to sort out, I'm ever so sorry." I offered him a small smile as a peace offering. 

"Yeah, sure. Tonight will be just fine. I've got to get to work soon anyway. See you later then." He replied running a hand through his hair before getting up and leaving the room. 

I watched him leave shaking my head, what had I gotten myself into. 

"Yes Anthea, what do you want ?" I asked adressing the lurking figure of my P.A.

"We've got a bit of trouble Sir." She said while drumming her fingers on the file she was handing. 

"Trouble with who ?" I demanded, growing impatient with her fidgeting. 

"Your brother Sir." She stated, handing me the file.


	4. Chapter 4

William Sherlock Scott Holmes; a drug addict with a penchant for solving crime, otherwise known as my little brother, had found himself higher than a kite in the middle of a gang take down by the police. He was currently being interrogated and risked going to prison for liaison with a gang of serial killers, assault on an officer and possession of illegal substances, that was if I didn't intervene. Intervening was something that my dear brother despised me doing but I had to. To keep him safe. 

I pulled my scarf tightly round my neck as I approached an abandoned warehouse on the riverside. Police and ambulance lights were flashing and loud voices could be heard as I arrived in front of the police tape. I looked over at the nearest police officer and cleared my throat. 

"Excuse me, may I talk to the detective in charge ?" I questioned. She raised an eyebrow as she looked me up and down. 

"And who exactly are you ?" 

"Mycroft Holmes, and we'll say I'm the supervisor of The New Scotland Yard, okay ?" I replied, handing her my credentials. 

She nodded quickly, her eyes widening as she scanned my card and landed on the 'access all areas' stamp that had been carefully given out to a handful of highly-ranked members of society. I was one of them. She soon rushed off to get the detective in charge. 

I couldn't help but snicker as she scuttled off. They were all so predictable, so condescending then once they realised I could potentially get them fired they all scurried around trying to please. Pathetic. At least Gregory wasn't like that. Oh Gregory... I smiled reminiscently as my fingers lingered on the note that he had left for me this morning.

"I'm off to work, see you around six-ish -Greg! :)" 

I had carefully folded it and placed it in my pocket before writing a reply and leaving it on the kitchen counter. 

"I'm afraid I might not be around at six but I'll try my best, there should be food in the oven so if I'm not home before eight, feel free to serve yourself. -MH."

I shook my head, ridding my mind of the happy thoughts. I was here on business and I couldn't let emotions bring down my performance. My thoughts soon turned to their darker counterparts and I could tell my expression was unreadable and my eyes cold and unforgiving.

Without looking up I could hear footsteps and once I judged them to be close enough I spoke up. 

"You may be wondering why I'm here but it's come to my attention that my bro-"

"Mycroft ?!" My head snapped up, searching for the person who had interrupted me by slight fear that it may be my brother. 

"Gregory ?" I questioned, thrown off by his presence on the crime scene. Surely he couldn't be a criminal, he wouldn't be here...No...oh god no...please let this be just a coincidence...

"I heard that a man of a certain importance wanted to talk to the officer in charge, I guess that's you and I'm the DI so... What d'ya want ?" He asked, cocking his head to one side, his arms folded in front of his chest. His posture emanated confidence. 

I was leading an internal battle and my senses were finally giving up. Feelings ruin everything. 

Sherlock was my brother but this man, this amazing man, I couldn't just threaten to get him fired, he would hate me. But Sherlock, my brother, my stupid brother, I couldn't just let him go to jail he would never survive.

I let out a small sigh before I looked up at him, 

"Can I talk to you ?" I queried before glaring at the woman standing next to him, "Alone." I snarled, biting back a chuckle as she scurried away. 

"Mycroft, as much as I appreciate your company, why are you here ?" He ran a hand through his unruly hair before he looked at me dead in the eyes not once looking away. 

"Well, I've encountered a slight problem. My brother, Sherlock, was, is, on this crime scene and-" 

"Is he a member of the gang ?" he questioned and I sighed once more. 

"Please Gregory, this is hard enough so please don't interrupt." He scowled at me obviously displeased with the tone of voice I was using to talk to him. "As I was saying Sherlock is on this crime scene. He gets a thrill from solving crime, putting his life in danger, and getting high and this is why I need your help. If you were a different person I would have threatened to take your job away or something on a same scale but...I can't bring myself to do that to you Gregory, that's why I'm going to need your full cooperation." I gulped, looking up at him only to find his expression unreadable. 

"So you're blackmailing me. You know Mr. Mycroft Holmes you may be all high and mighty but blackmail is a cowards play." He spat. I was taken aback and I shook my head slowly. 

"No, Gregory you don't understand, I'm asking a favour. A favour from a..." I paused not knowing if I could classify our relationship as such yet, "a favour from a friend." Much unlike myself I hastily added, "We are friends, right ?" I then averted my gaze and looked over at the flashing lights as I anticipated his reply.


	5. Chapter 5

The silence was killing me and the fear of rejection that had found its way into my mind was growing with each passing second. Why did I care ? I had never wanted any friends so why was I so intent on him reciprocating my feelings ? I am Mycroft Holmes, the master of puppets, forever lurking in the background, a menace to all who dared cross the path of the government and yet in front of this man I lost all of my abilities. I wished I could be as cold hearted as the nation thought I was, although when I was around Gregory I didn't want to live up to the expectation people had of me. I wanted to be the authentic Mycroft Holmes. Something almost impossible since he was hidden under decades of false personas but Gregory was slowly breaking down my wall of deceit. He was doing it so unconsciously that I should be petrified. I should want to block him out forever, but I didn't, on the contrary I was doing my best to break out of the prison I had created so we could meet in the middle.  
I must have been lost in thought since I flinched when I felt a hand on my arm. 

"Mycroft, look at me." His voice was soft but commanding and my eyes reluctantly met his. 

"Yes we're friends, best friends even. You helped me when I had nowhere to go, so of course we're friends." He smiled, applying slight pressure to my arm. I searched his eyes to see if he was being honest, much like he had done yesterday. 

"Thank you, Gregory." I replied softly, offering him a small smile as relief rushed through my body. 

"You're more than welcome. Now, what is this favour ?" He questioned, his features hardening, posture returning to that of a Detective Inspector who had business to attend to.

"As I said previously, my brother is probably going to get charged and I know that he's innocent. Not innocent of being on drugs, of course, but he's not guilty of being in this gang." I asserted. "I'd appreciate it if you would get him cleared and not mention that I'm behind..." I gestured around us vaguely, "this." 

He sighed before nodding slowly, "Sure. How will I recognise him ?" He asked, grabbing a pen and his notepad. I smiled softly, noticing that it was the same paper he had used to write the note he left me. 

I opened my wallet and took out the old photo of Sherlock I treasured in there. "This is him, give or take a few years. I want this back though. Intact." I warned as I handed him the small photograph.

"I'll take care of it, don't worry." He grinned, pocketing the photograph. "See you later Mycroft !" He told me before waving quickly, turning around and walking away briskly.

I watched him leave, his coat bellowed out in the wind and his hands slid into his pockets. He looked like the ruled the police world and I didn't doubt for a moment that he did. 

Anthea appeared at my shoulder and I looked down at her. 

"Sir ? The prime minister wishes to see you," she said, looking down as her phone buzzed to life, "immediately." She added, pocketing it.

Many of the PA's I'd had before didn't meet up to my standards but Anthea was extremely good at her job; she was discrete, though she knew when to interrupt. 

I thought about the various people that had gone in and out of my life on the journey to number ten and as we pulled up near the back entrance I let out a small sigh of discontentment. 

"Sir ? I was wondering if you wanted security around Mister Lestrade ?" Anthea asked, as the driver opened my door. I lead a small debate in my head then nodded at her and entered the infamous house. 

I was lead up to the office (a path I was used to by now) and directed to a chair in front of the desk. As I sat I admired the carvings on the wood, the books and trinkets that adorned the shelves and the way the papers where displayed on the desk, a seemingly orderly mess that had me wondering what on earth was his organisation scheme. 

"Ah, Mr.Holmes, I'm glad you could make it!" A voice exclaimed behind me as the door slammed shut. 

The Prime Minister came into view and I stood breifly to shake his hand. 

"Mr.Brown, I heard the request was immediate so I came as soon as possible." I replied, smiling slightly. "So please, do tell me, what matter is so urgent?" I asked, crossing my legs. 

He grabbed a file from the papers on his desk and handed it to me. 

"This, Mr. Holmes, is quite possibly our newest threat. Not imminent as yet, but I think we need to keep an eye out." He replied, as I looked through the file, names and places of recent murders and thefts standing out. 

"What is the exact link between all of these crimes ? They go from the smallest burglary to the biggest terror threat in central London." I queried, handing the file back to him as he placed a photo in front of me on the desk. 

"The link is this man, James Moriarty, or the spider. He is linked to every single crime in the country. He's the king of crime and he sits on a pile of dead bodies and stolen jewellery. Unfortunately, we have no way to prove his culpability, which is why we need you. All we know about him is that he is extremely close to this man," another photo was placed on the desk, "Sebastien Moran, a sniper, one of the best actually." He sat back in his chair, looking at me intently. 

"And, what do I do ? Shall I order the arrest of this sniper ?" I questioned, unsure of where I came into play. 

"No, we are certain capturing Mr. Moran wouldn't serve any purpose, Mr. Moriarty, although close to him wouldn't let his empire be destroyed simply because he got too close to someone. The reason I asked you to come in on this mission is to keep an eye on him. That being, said you mustn't intervene in anything that he does. Do you understand ?" He asked, leaning forward on the desk and staring at me. 

I nodded, picking up the photos and the file he handed me. "Yes I understand, Sir. I'll report back to you in a couple of days." I replied, standing up.

We shook hands and I left the building, mulling over what the Prime Minister had told me. A criminal mastermind wasn't something new to me, but a criminal mastermind that ruled over every single crime in the country definitely was.


	6. Chapter 6

-Saturday, 29/09, 22:00 GMT- 

Files were piling up on my desk and a headache was throbbing behind my skull. The president of South Africa resigned earlier today, followed by a whole lot of problems and if I wanted to avoid a world crisis I had to do something. Wasn't exactly in the job description. 

My dimly lit office had been bustling with people and filled with phones ringing earlier, but it was now empty and my energy bar was as well. 

I heard a faint knock at the door and when I looked up I saw Gregory peering in.

"Hi! I hope I'm not disturbing you but you've been locked in this room for 12 hours and you probably need something to eat ? I let myself make lasagne so, if you want some it's downstairs." He rattled out with a small blush. 

I chuckled softly before nodding, "I'd love to," I answered, "you do know you didn't have to make anything, right ? I do have a chef." I added, before getting up, stretching and joining him at the door.

"I know...I just, I'm not that comfortable with everything that is made for me. Plus, I wanted to make something nice for you." He grinned and nearly skipped down the stairs. "I really hope you like it!" 

When we reached the dining room, he pulled out the chair for me before setting the plate down in front of me. 

The smell was amazing and I couldn't wait to dig into the meal. "Thank you so much, I'd love to tell you what I'm working on, have some subject to discuss, but like most of my work it's classified." I sighed, looking up at him. 

"Well, we can always talk about my work, or...other things.." His eyes flicked over my body coyly. 

I felt something twinge in me as he said those words and I looked over him to admire his blushing cheeks, his soft eyes, his small frame in the enormous jumper he was wearing and, the way he licked his lips after each mouthful - Mycroft, no! What do you think you're doing ? He's a married man, calm down. 

"I-I'd love to hear about your work." I stammered out feeling a blush creep on my cheeks. 

"Well, as you know I'm a police detective and the cases come in and out and I'm probably not the best police officer out there but I really like my job. There's something very calming about catching criminals, seeing the look of joy on people's faces when I tell them their child has been found or that I reunite a family after proving someone wasn't the murderer, I just...I really like making people happy." He smiled, a bit out of breath after his quick speech, "Are there...any questions you want to ask ?" He tilted his head slightly as he took a sip of his red wine.

"Have you ever been stuck on a case ?" I questioned, adding quickly, "I'm not questioning your abilities, it's just I know someone who may be able to assist you." 

Gregory looked at me with a frown, "I don't need an assistant, I've got an assistant, and sure I get stuck on cases but doesn't everyone ? Plus, I haven't got the money to pay an assistant." 

"Oh no, no, Gregory, you misunderstand me. My brother, Sherlock, you remember him, yes ?" Seeing him nod, I continued, choosing my words carefully. "Well, he gets...bored, and he does dangerous things, like you may have witnessed the other day, and he needs to get busy, and he likes, adores, murder cases, calls himself a "consulting detective" although he doesn't get many cases seeing as he's high all the time. So, I was wondering if you could give him cases that give you some problem and he can solve them for you. He's very good, I promise. And this is me saying this, I don't often compliment him..." I was relieved to see he didn't look irritated anymore. 

"I don't know, Myc....I could get into a lot of trouble for this." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

"I could organize something with your superiors, pretend you didn't want this and that I'm..forcing it on you." I winked, taking a sip of my wine. 

Gregory blushed, something that didn't fail to make me weak. "I...sure..is there anything else you want to force on me ?" he stammered out. 

I choked on my wine, coughing slightly. "I... er... well..." I trailed off, leaning back in my chair. "There are, certain things, but..We should get to that later, get maybe your divorce out of the way first ?" I asked quietly, afraid that maybe I'd read the situation wrong, maybe he was just joking, maybe- "Why wait until after the divorce Mr. Holmes ? I'm free now, you're free now, why not get on with it ?" He smirked, staring at me leeringly. 

My mind was telling me no but other parts of my body were telling me to go for it, to jump him, and not in a bad way. 

"Maybe if you ask me out on a date I wouldn't be reluctant and, things could possibly happen afterwards." I stated, trying to seem as calm and collected as possible. 

"Ohhh is Mikey playing hard to get ? Sweetie, I will make you swoon." He winked and got up. "Now, sleep tight and tell me when you've got a clearance in your schedule, I've got a plan up my sleeve." He chuckled sauntering up the staircase. I was left sitting in my dining room with my mouth slightly agape, that was a turn of events if I ever knew one.


	7. Chapter 7

-Tuesday, 2/10, 10:00, GMT-

I woke up to persistant knocking on my bedroom door and to a voice repeating, 

"Mycroft ? Myc ? Can I come in ?"

I groaned, running a hand over my tired eyes, trying to gather enough strength to articulate a faint "Come in." The door swang open and Gregory was standing there, coffee, orange juice and pastries on a tray. 

I gasped softly, trying to make myself look as presentable as possible, although he must have noticed as he chuckled before saying, "Now, I heard that whatever was keeping you locked in your office was done with so, I thought I could dare ask you out on a date"

He then advanced in to the room as I sat up, blushing. Positionning the tray stably on my lap, he poured me a cup of coffee and sat next to me on the bed, almost snuggling into my side. I didn't have the will to protest because honestly, Gregory was way too adorable and I loved the attention I was getting. 

"Thank you very much Gregory, you are indeed right and I'd love to go out on a date with you, what is it you have planned ?" I asked, the word 'date' making my stomach swim with excitement. I took a bite from one of the viennoiseries that where presented on my lap in an effort to hide the blush that had spread on my cheeks. 

"Now that's my suprise Myc, I can't tell you everything I've got up my sleeve. The only indication I'm giving to you is for you to be ready for 7:30 pm, because we're going out of town." He winked, picked up the orange juice and offered it to me, "I squeezed the oranges myself." He grinned, obviously proud of himself. 

"I'll be ready Gregory, 7:30 pm sharp. I'll be waiting." I smiled, thinking about the surpise date ahead. I hated suprises, with a vengence, since they usually included my brother in a disastrous state, but since it was a date I was more than excited, although reluctant at not being able to be in charge of anything. I'd become so accustomed to planning every important detail that when something, someone, came along and disrupted my careful plans I was way out of my depth. I hadn't been on a date for so long, infact, I don't think I'd ever been on a date. I'd sure done plenty of other things, but never a proper date. 

Gregory got up, ran a hand through his hair, nodded and started his way out of the room. He turned back as he reached the door, "Have a nice day Myc, I really hope nothing comes up between now and tonight, I'd hate to have to postpone this." He slipped out and closed the door, leaving me alone with the delicious breakfast he had prepared. I sure hoped nothing came up too, although if it did and it was nothing serious I could always get Anthea to deal with it. Nothing, I decided, not even the end of the world was going to stop me from having a nice date with Gregory. My eyes widened at the sudden realization of what I had said. Nothing before now had been more important to me than my job. My job was my safe-place, when all else had failed me I had that and I always found something to work on, even if it was minor, and now I was pushing it all away to spend time with Gregory ? A man I had only known for no more than a week, what was happening to me ? 

I shook my head, willing myself back into the present. It didn't matter why I wanted to spend time with Gregory. What mattered was that I was going to and that I was going to enjoy it, no matter what.

I finished eating quickly and I started wondering what I could wear that evening. Standing infront of my wardrobe filled with high-end suits and low-end t-shirts and jeans, I sighed, shaking my head. I didn't want to wear a suit incase I looked too dressed up but then again I didn't want to wear anything else because it wouldn't be me. 

Getting my phone from the bedside table I pressed redial. "I was wondering, I've got a small problem, can you come up ?" I bit my lip in worry, relieved when the answer was positive. 

"So, what seems to be the problem ?" Anthea grinned at me, walking into my room after I opened the door for her. Her eyes scanned the room, gleaming when they landed on the tray. "Well, breakfast in bed Mycroft! I wonder, this hasn't got anything to do with Greg has it ?" Her smile widened as I felt my cheeks go red. I turned towards my clothes in an attempt to avoid the unavoidable. "Are you ? Is Mycroft Holmes blushing ?" She gawked, before letting out a small laugh, "Well, well, he must be a charmer." She shook her head, plopping down on my bed. "Now tell me, what's this small problem of yours ?" 

I explained the events of the morning to her and she nodded, a smile playing on her lips as I explained the situation I was in. 

She looked through my wardrobe before shaking her head, "While you have a nice collection of suits, we need to go shopping. Get dressed. But something casual." She directed, "I'll be downstairs, don't be too long." She laughed before turning on her heels and leaving me once again alone infront of my wardrobe. 

I sighed, knowing there was no way I was getting out of this, when Anthea had something planned she wasn't one to back down so soon. I debated on having a shower but dismissed the idea, deciding that having one closer to the date would be more appropriate. Picking out some clothes was a more difficult task. 'Something casual', her words echoed in my mind and I rolled my eyes as I looked through endless jumpers and t-shirts. I grabbed a cable knit jumper and a pair of black trousers, hoping that this would be casual enough for her.

"This," clothes were being thrust into my hands at an alarming speed, "and this. I think that should do it." Anthea stood, hands on her hips and a smirk playing on her lips. I started making my way towards the changing rooms before she tutted. I turned around, wondering what she wanted. "You can't try the things on here, I need to be able to mix and match, have a nice look at you. Plus there's stuff in here you may not want to try on here. It all fits, I know your measurements well enough, now, just trust me." She claimed, although if her smile was anything to go on, I definitely shouldn't be trusting her. Then again I knew better than to fight with her, and, I needed her help so I followed her with a docility I was unaware I had. 

The clothes were spread out on the bed, separated by item, trousers, shirts, t-shirts, cardigans, shoes and other accessories were laying out. "Why do I need so much stuff ? Fives pairs of trousers ? Really ? Jean, cordroys, linen and, wait - is that leather ? Anthea!" I exclaimed in disbelief, "Why on earth would I need leather trousers!" 

She chuckled at my embarrassment, "I thought they might come in handy some day, in case you wanted to put on a show for Greg." She winked suggestively. "There's other things in these piles as well, might want to check that out later." I gawked at her not being able to believe she would do such a thing. Then again, thinking about it it's exactly something she'd do. 

"Go and have a shower, use the really nice soap and your shampoo that smells like caramel." She proceeded to take off her boots and climbed on my bed, "While you're gone I'll arrange some outfits together to see what looks good. Also leave that jumper and those trousers here, I might need them." She added after some thought, already matching some clothes together and setting some aside. 

I'd nearly made my way to the bathroom before I turned around, "So you want me to strip ?" I asked cautiously, suddenly very self-conscious in front of the woman I'd known most of my adult life. "Well, if you've got another way to give me the clothes that you're wearing you can do that." She joked, before adding more seriously, "Mycroft. I've seen you in your underwear and less more than once, don't go shy on me now that it really matters." I let out a breath I wasn't aware that I was holding. She was right, this mattered and it was ridiculous I was going shy on her now. I stripped handing her my clothes and heading to the bathroom, grabbing some clean underwear on the way.

Three outfits were lying on the bed when I came out of the bathroom. My hair was dripping small drops on my shoulder and I ran a hand through it trying to stop the dripping. Anthea tutted making me look up at her. She had my hair dryer and a brush in the other. She motioned at the chair infront of the mirror. Seeing my reluctance to have someone other than myself touch my hair she said, "You're not going to let your hair air-dry it'll look ridiculous and it'll get water on your clothes. Now sit still." She plugged in the hair dryer and got to work on my hair. After 10 minutes my hair was styled exactly how I'd been trying to style it for the past 17 years, "trying" being the key-word. I looked up at her in awe and in slight admiration, although I'd never admit those were the emotions I was expressing. 

"Now, lets get you dressed up." She grinned, thrusting one of the outfits into my hands.


End file.
